


Torri Cantanti

by TheRealJeanGenie



Series: Pazienza [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Bella, vero? Mi ha sempre ricordato la vostra Atlantide. Ma questa non è andata a fondo. Questa è una creazione naturale.”





	Torri Cantanti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We Are Out of Prompt. (09/08/2019 - 11/09/2019.
> 
> Prompt: Mattino  
Tema: Costanza- Grecia

  
“Pazienza, Rose” dice il Dottore allacciandosi con calma snervante le scarpe di tela.  
Come se non sapesse che lei non è paziente, lei non persevera, lei non sa cosa sia la costanza, lei si annoia quasi subito. E loro sono su quella spiaggia già da tre giorni a fissare il nulla.   
Perché è buio pesto. Quella notte sembra non finire mai e lui si rifiuta di accendere una lampada, il cacciavite sonico o almeno un fiammifero. Dice che si perderebbe l’effetto finale.  
Ma intanto lei è costretta a ingannare il tempo scavando piccole buche con un bastoncino di legno e chiedendosi se non sarebbe meglio ripartire subito, cercare un posto più divertente e rivedere il concetto di ‘cose che non possiamo proprio perderci’.  
E poi, perché mai non sono arrivati all’ultimo momento? Ah, giusto. Per non perdersi l’effetto.  
E quale sarà mai questo effetto? si chiede Rose con uno sbadiglio.   
Ed è proprio mentre la sua bocca si sta richiudendo che il Dottore dice “Eccolo! Succede ogni cinquecentoventicinque anni.”  
Rose strabuzza gli occhi e si rende conto che la scintilla verde che spunta all’orizzonte si fa sempre più grande illuminando l’acqua di quel mare alieno e le sottili torri di cristallo che emergono dalla superficie.   
“Bella, vero? Mi ha sempre ricordato la vostra Atlantide. Ma questa non è andata a fondo. Questa è una creazione naturale.”  
Rose vorrebbe dirgli di chiudere il becco. All’inizio è solo una nota stonata, poi il suono diventa armonico e, ogni volta che un raggio solare colpisce una torre, facendola brillare, la nota di una sinfonia estiva si unisce alle altre fino a trasformarsi a qualcosa di simile a un concerto per flauti.   
Rose sorride mentre si rende conto che quell’armonia la rende felice come quando sogna di essere bambina e suo padre la tiene in braccio e ride con lei.  
“Avevi ragione” sussurra al Dottore. “Ne valeva la pena. Sono contenta di avere aspettato con te.” Poi gli stampa un bacio fra i capelli arruffati e, ignorando la sua buffa espressione, torna ad ascoltare prima che il giorno si faccia pieno e la magia svanisca.


End file.
